Right Kind Of Wrong
by The-Guardian-Shadow
Summary: Just a one shot of Maura's POV on Jane  Warning:: Cuteness!  /Rizziles\


**Alright this is just a one shot with a song that I think fits Jane and Maura very well.**

**Enjoy and PLEASE review! Thank you**

Maura's POV

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
>Say my name and I can't fight it any more<br>Oh I know, I should go  
>But I need your touch just too damn much <em>

Oh every time Jane Rizzoli walks through the door of the morgue, or my office, or my home I get weak at the knees. This woman presents such a sense of strength and power when she walks into a room. This certain detective has the confidence of a lion. She doesn't let anything get to her. She doesn't put up with anyone's... excrement. No, no that's not the word. Shit. Yes, that's the word I hear Jane use all the time. 'Jane Rizzoli does not put up with anyone's shit.' I swear that woman has the mouth of a sailor however she has gotten a lot better than what she was when we first met.

Speaking of her mouth; That articulation of hers ahh... Jane's voice is sex. I've never heard any woman with the same husky voice as hers. And the moment she walks into said room and say's my name all bets are out the door.

I know I shouldn't think about my best friend in this manner but the moment I think this, she touches me in someway and I find myself needing that connection with her. I'm fairly certain I shouldn't be feeling this way about her and having the longing to hear that voice or watch her walk in or to feel her hands on me. Ahh yes.

_Loving you, That isn't really something I should do  
>I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya<br>Well I should try to be strong  
>But baby you're the right kind of wrong<br>Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong _

The first time we really spent time together out of work was at the Dirty Robber. Det. Frost and Korsak had to leave a little early, leaving Jane and I alone sitting across from one another. After that night I found myself wanting to 'hang out' with her and only her ever since. Just looking into those mysterious dark chocolate eyes, I get lost in thought.

The moment I realized I was in love with Jane was last summer. There was a hostage crisis and she and I were trying desperately to keep her brother, Frankie, alive after he had been shot. She had put herself in between myself and the shooter twice that day. The second and last time it was like everything happened in slow motion. He took her outside the BPD. God, she was so stupid but yet so heroic. She pulled the gun from her head to her stomach and pulled the trigger. She shot Officer Marino through herself. I ran to her side and I stayed there for as long as I could. Jane is one person I can not live without. She is my everything.

_It might be a mistake  
>A mistake I'm makin'<br>But what your giving I am happy to be taking  
>Cause no one's ever made me feel<br>The way I feel when I'm in your arms_

The moment I told Jane how I felt about her I was frightened to say the least. I was afraid if Jane knew that I was madly in love with her she would turn and run and never look back. I was scared that I would loose my best friend so I did it the best way I could. It was a full year after her shooting. Actually, jane and I were in yet another hostage crisis but this time it was with Charles Hoyt. He almost killed us both. However we both knew that Hoyt only kills couples. It was most definitely in my mind so Jane must have been thinking it too.

_I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
>'Cause every time I run your the one I run to <em>

After her surprise birthday party, I stayed and helped the brave detective clean up after she kicked everyone else out. My throat was hurting me so I sat down on the couch and put my hand over the bandage. She came over and sat as close as she could and put her protective arm around my shoulders and pulled me into her side, holding me, comforting me, telling me I was okay. Ah, that was just what I needed to forget about everything.

That was it, life was too short. I looked up into her eyes and moved her unruly hair away from her face. I told that strong beautiful woman that I loved her with every once adulation in my body and soul. What I didn't expect was the kiss she planted on my lips and the fact that she brought me closer, telling me that she had been in love with me since I was stolen from her by the mob. The great Jane Rizzoli was fearful of the same things I had been. _  
><em>

_They don't know what goes on  
>When the lights go out<br>There's no way to explain  
>All the pleasure is worth all the pain <em>

Jane is the love of my life. She gets me through each and every day. Yes we have our trying times, but what couple doesn't? Neither one of us has been with another woman before this striving relationship, but we know exactly what the other likes. I never believed others when they would say 'And the two shall become one', but now I do. I am one with Detective Jane Rizzoli and nothing in this universe will ever change that.

_Yeah baby you're the the right kind of wrong _

**Ahh hope you enjoyed this. It was pretty fun to write. I usually don't play Maura very well lol.**

**Sooooo reviews are welcome. It keeps my motivation going. **

**Thank you!**_  
><em>


End file.
